THE TIME LORDS CHILD
by prosparkel
Summary: This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction so it won't be too accurate in some places, I tried as best as I could...but please enjoy it because I had fun making it! Rated M for future!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLOSURE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF DOCTOR WHO! THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION.  
**Authors note:  
Hey guys! This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction, I've only started the series so be kind to me and accept the fact it's purely a fan fiction and isn't 100% accurate.

CHAPTER ONE  


I first laid eyes on The Doctor when the Police public call Box landed in the park where I was walking at the time. It was late at night and I had escaped my mother's house to get fresh air so I was the only one in the park when I heard the squealing engines of the time machine. I stopped when I saw the box appear out of no where, I was even more shocked when a men stepped out, he was dressed smartly and held an object in his hand. I looked around to see if there was anyone else who could see it and that was when I realised I was the only one who was seeing this occurrence. I didn't know what came over me but I called out to the smartly dressed man.  
"Excuse me sir!" I called out, "where did you come from?"  
He turned sharply and looked at me with a wide smile, he pointed at the box and then walked towards me.  
"I came from that," his voice sounded arrogant yet humorous.  
"Yes well I saw that, but that box came out of nowhere," I stated.  
"That young lady is no box," he said loudly, "that is the TARDIS the most complex ship of all time."  
I looked around again to confirm we were alone.  
"Very well then, but where did you come from?" I asked once more.  
"I came from time," he smirked.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" I looked at him, "and who are you by the way?"  
"I'm The Doctor," he said and looked over at the TARDIS, "I'm not from around here though."  
When he said that I got the strange feeling that he wasn't your ordinary doctor, I didn't believe for a second that he tended to the sick…I had to find out more. You know what they say about curiosity.

After our conversation that night I returned home and sat in my bed wondering if I'd ever see him again, the next day I was walking the same park with my two friends and the TARDIS was still there. I pointed it out to them and told them about the previous night, they laughed as if it were a joke. I decided not to tell them much else about it and I would get to the bottom of the strange Doctor that night. I returned to the park at the same time I did the night before and the TARDIS was still there, I looked around for any signs of life but saw none. I walked up to the blue doors and tapped gently.  
"Hello, it's the girl from last night…are you in there?" I called quietly.  
I had just stepped back from the door when I saw a sudden light in the distance, it lasted for only a split second but it didn't look like an earthly light at all. I decided to head towards it, maybe that's where I'd find my Doctor. I went to take a step and then heard the voice I heard last night…it was The Doctor.  
"Don't go over there," he whispered.  
I turned to see him standing behind me, the doors to the TARDIS open.  
"Why not?" I looked at him and crossed my arms.  
"It isn't safe for people like you," he said as he looked past me towards where the light had originated.  
"What do you mean people like me?" I spat.  
"I didn't mean any offence, I just meant people in general…" he smiled and shut the doors behind him and he joined me in the cold.

"You never told me your name," he said as he handed me a coat.  
I took the coat and put it over my shoulders, it was quite warm and I appreciated his generosity.  
"My name is Alice…" I smiled as I pulled my brown curls from the coat and pulled my hair across to my right shoulder.  
"Step inside, I'll show you were I came from." He smiled and opened the doors again.  
I hesitated for a minute and then accepted his offer and stepped inside the TARDIS, he stopped outside and said he wouldn't be a minute. While he was gone I had a look around the inside of the Public Call box…it was massive. He returned with his hands covered in slime, he had only been gone a few minutes and yet had managed to get more slime on his hands then a snail!  
"Step aside ma'am and I'll take you on a journey," he smiled.  
"Should I tell someone where I'm going?" I asked as I looked around the huge inside.  
"Trust me, I'm the Doctor," he winked and with that we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclosure: I do not own any of Doctor Who! This is merely a fan fiction.  
**

Chapter 2

"Why is it that you ask me away so swiftly," I ask with a smile, "you only just met me but then you introduce me into your world and take me through time."  
We had just stopped into the year 1380 and were sitting down to lunch when I asked him this question; he paused and looked up at me with a grin.  
"Alice, I knew of you before we met…I'm the time lord and I knew I would meet you," he smiled warmly as he spoke.  
I looked at him with true amazement; never had I met anybody in my life quite like him, he was a true gentleman and made me laugh. He always looked deep into my eyes when he spoke to me and would listen to every word I said. I was beginning to have feelings for The Doctor, I could feel them rising and I couldn't be too sure but I swear I saw the same feelings in his eyes when we spoke.

"You are an interesting specimen Doctor," I smiled, breaking myself from my thoughts.

"Thank you for showing me the world and other worlds." I added.

He just smiled and didn't speak a word until later when we arrived back to the TARDIS; he placed his hand upon my shoulder once the doors shut.  
"I know what you feel for me Alice," he whispered softly.  
I felt my cheeks turn red and an awkward smile set upon my lips.

"You know?" I say, feeling my heart beat against my chest.  
"I just told you that I was the time lord," he sighed and cupped my cheeks with his hands.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered softly and gave him a brief smile.  
He responded by rolling his eyes and pulling me in to kiss him, his lips were soft against mine and I felt his arms wrap around me.  
"There is no need to be sorry," he whispered.

I awoke the next day on the floor of the TARDIS, I had a single sheet draped across my body. Sitting up I realized I was alone and naked, I also found that my clothes were across the other side of the TARDIS. I rose to my feet and searched for my underwear, once I found them I slid them on and then took my shirt and placed it over my head to cover my bare breasts.  
"Doctor?" I called out, my voice echoed around me.  
I took the opportunity to retrieve the rest of my clothing and discard of the sheet; my memories took me back to that night of passion that had only just passed. I looked at the floor where I had awoken and smiled as I remembered what had happened there. Once I was fully dressed I opened the TARDIS doors and realized that we were back home.  
"Doctor?" I called out again and ran into the park that was now filled with joggers and mothers with prams. I felt people look at me, the mad woman who ran out of the police call box shouting for a doctor.

I saw him walking across the park towards me, he smiled when he saw me and was at my side in no time.  
"Ah so I see you've finally awoken," he teased.  
"Why are we back at home?" I asked softly as I looked around.  
"I'm dropping you home," he whispered, "it isn't safe for you to be out with me any more, especially now."  
I looked down at the ground and frowned, he didn't want me and I felt like I had just been used.  
"So you, you don't want me?" I asked with a heavy heart.  
"No, it isn't that…I just can't bare to see you hurt."  
He then gave me a kiss and went on his way with the lasting promise to always visit, but when would that be. I watched through tears as the TARDIS disappeared from the place we had met and I walked back home to explain to my mother why I hadn't come home in six months.


End file.
